


You're Back

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [49]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]





	You're Back

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]

“You’re back.” Abner says, a little shocked as his book falls off his lap onto his bed.

“Yeah.” Jace says, closing the door behind him as he walks in. He takes off his jacket and hangs it up before sitting down on his own bed, sighing deeply.

“What happened? Are you- y- you okay?” Abner asks, his whole body rigid, his eyes bearing into Jace’s. “You were gone for almost a week. I tried- I tried texting an- and calling y- you.”

Jace’s hands rub down his face in a tiring gesture as Abner notices the dark circles running heavy under his light eyes. It looks like hasn’t been sleeping well for a while now. Where ever he was he hadn’t been able to get much rest. It makes a pang of worry go off in Abner’s chest along with the constant worry he’s had for the past few days. 

“I was at Alec’s. My brother, he- he wasn’t feeling well.”

Abner nods his head, accepting the answer, but some anger seems to be circling in his veins as he realizes he could have texted. Its selfish maybe, but he could have. He should have, he was so worried.

“You should have called.” Abner says almost darkly. His tone is enough for Jace to look up, confused and uncertain.

“I was busy.” Jace tells him. “I didn’t think-”

“N- n- no you didn’t. I- I w-w- was w- w- w- worried…”

Abner trails off as his stuttering gets worse. It’s embarrassing but when he gets nervous or angry it gets worse and worse. So instead of going through with his words, he shuts down and sits, his face red as the anger thunders in his veins. It seems stupid, because really Jace has no obligation to him. He doesn’t need to tell him anything, but after the weekend at his house, after the way they talked it- It seemed like they were closer somehow. That when they held hands and fell asleep, their friendship became deeper. Not like any normal friendship he’s had before, not that he’s had many, but something more intense, deeper.

Abner gets up, reaching for his jacket. Maybe he should just get out, clear his head a little, and get away from this for a while. To gain perspective, but before he can Jace is standing up and asking where he’s going.

“I’m going to g- g- get so- some fr- fre- D- d- dammit!” Abner’s anger gets the better of him as he throws his hands in the air.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Jace says, up on his feet walking towards Abner. His hands come out to rest on his shoulders but Abner instead curls his into fists and hits Jace in the chest. It’s childish and dumb, but he’s mad and he’s there. “It’s okay, Abner, it’s fine. I- You know I don’t care about that.”

Abner stops, his heart pounding. He should say sorry, but all that comes out is, “You should have called.”

Jace doesn’t know where it comes from but he finds himself leaning in and bringing Abner close. His arms wrapping around him gently. An arm on his lower back and his other up higher. Its comfort for Abner who hugs back, to know that he’s here and that he’s fine. But it’s also comfort for Jace, who after the week he’s had, he has this. And without realizing it Jace kisses the top of Abner’s head lightly, almost on instinct.


End file.
